Mistakes
by I Prefer To Stay Anonymous
Summary: Stiles and Lydia are caught in a situation when Malia returns after an unexplained absence. But what situation, and how did it happen?


**A/N: Okay, so this is a random one shot. I'm not really sure where it came from as while I like both pairings I am not all that invested in either of them. It was just something that popped into my head after the latest episode finished, before I even looked at the promos for next week. I know the story is vague and might read more like a story outline than a story but I don't have time, I've got enough stories going, to actually write it, unless people really want me too. But if anyone else wants to right it feel free, just let me know so I can read it. Not that anyone would as I don't even know that it's that good. I haven't even looked at a Teen Wolf fanfiction in weeks, or months, so I have no idea whether this is unique or not. Anyway, enough babble. I'll leave you to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any characters etc.**

**So on with the story...**

The three of them stood there. No one quite sure what to say. They had never intended it to happen. But Malia had been gone, for 6 months. Without so much as a goodbye or a warning. With Peter of all people. Perhaps it _had_ been to find her mother, but if she had said anything to him he would have gone with her. All any of them had known at the time was that she had disappeared with Peter. They didn't know whether she would ever come back. Stiles had waited for months, certain that she'd come back, or call, anything to let him know. She had said she would never leave _him_. Yet wasn't that what she'd done?

He still didn't know how it had happened. It perhaps should have been obvious that it would. She had after all been his childhood and adolescent crush right up until he met Malia. He used to be obsessed with her almost. But she never gave him the time of day. But that was then. They had become friends since Scott got turned and she became a banshee, or found out she was one… But now he was dating Malia, wasn't he? Except she had taken off randomly. Without a word. So maybe he wasn't anymore.

They had been working late on how to solve the mystery behind the latest evil in Beacon Hills when it first happened. The details were still a blur to them both. One second they were working and then somehow they woke up the next morning in bed together. They had both felt awkward, unsure how or why it happened. He was supposed to be in love with and looking for Malia, she was Lydia Martin, what would she be doing with him? But they were Stiles and Lydia, the brains, the ones with the plans, the ones that put the pieces together. So they decided it was a mistake, that they would forget it ever happened. No one needed to know, because it didn't mean anything, and it was never going to happen again. That's what make sense.

And yet here they stood, trying to tell Malia that it wasn't what it looked like, or maybe that it was. What was the point in lying? She would know anyway. But she had been gone. And now she could just turn up and expect everything to be the same? Maybe it was harsh for her to find what she had the very day she came back. Came back to tell him everything, or so she said. But how was he to know? She had been gone and at the three month mark he had started to realise she might not be coming back. So what was he supposed to do? Just not move on? It wasn't like he'd consciously moved on anyway; in fact it wasn't that his feelings for her ever even went away. It was more like an acceptance that she may be gone for good. While he still loved her he had to learn to live without her. Then the thing happened with Lydia amidst him realising this, and everything became that much more complicated.

He didn't necessarily love Lydia, at least, he never really thought about it. It wasn't that his feelings for Lydia overshadowed the ones he had for Malia; he wasn't sure whether it was anything more than an old crush, an old dream come true, that any feelings were more for nostalgia than anything. That wasn't to say that he didn't care for Lydia, she was one of his best friends. Lydia wasn't any clearer on the situation or the feelings it involved either. She knew how Stiles felt for Malia. She wasn't jealous. She had no idea how Stiles felt for her, but then she had very little idea of how she felt for him either. She knew how he used to feel, she knew it wasn't the same way he felt now. She didn't want to know anymore, that meant she'd have to think about what she felt. In Beacon Hills there was seldom time for that. All she knew was that _it_ had happened. And that despite them both agreeing it was a mistake, it still kept happening. They didn't tell anyone. They didn't think anyone knew, though maybe their friends suspected. At school everything was the same, most of the time out of school it was too. But sometimes, with no explanation, working, or studying, would turn into kissing, and that, in turn, would lead to something more. Neither was sure who started it. Neither wanted to know.

Now however they were faced with a problem. They never talked about it after the first time. It was an unspoken understanding that it was a meaningless mistake and that it was the last time. Every time. So how did they explain to someone else, Stiles' girlfriend no less, what they themselves didn't understand?

Their previously easy friendship, which had remained even though their apparent 'with benefits' period, became strained upon Malia's return. While they had managed to explain, to a degree, the how and why, or rather the lack of, they, or at least Stiles, had gained Malia's forgiveness. But the result was that she no longer trusted them alone together. They weren't sure that they did either. They did however succeed in not making any more mistakes, perhaps it really was just a comfort thing because Stiles missed Malia.

The future however in light of the events wasn't clear, though in Beacon Hills what was? Perhaps Stiles would live happily ever after with Malia and the whole thing with Lydia would in time be forgotten. Or perhaps Lydia would fight for Stiles, perhaps they would fall back into their mistakes accidentally. Or Perhaps Malia would go to live with her Mother, living Stiles and Lydia to figure out if perhaps the feelings they didn't know they felt were stronger than some mistake, after all, how many times do you have to make the same mistake before you realise that maybe it isn't such a mistake after all? However throughout, whichever course the future would take; there was one question Stiles would have to wonder. Out of the decisions he made and the actions he took. Which ones were the mistakes?

**Okay, I hope you liked it, thank you for reading, let me know what you thought. And good bye. (*smiles*)**


End file.
